Kids In Black
by Encrypter
Summary: After a furious fit of inventiveness brought on by one too many movies, Agasa manages to overhaul the Shonen Tantei.


Kids In Black

A Case Closed/MenIn BlackCrossover Fan Fiction

by The Encrypter

Case Closed and everyone in it belong to Gosho Aoyama. The Men In Black and all their stuffbelong to Steven Spielberg andParamount Pictures, I think. If anyone knows for sure, please say as much.This story was written for entertainment purposes only, not for profit, lest the Author get gypped.

--/--

Prelude

Shinichi strolled casually past his house, hardly giving it a second glance, as had become his habit. It was a sunny, generic day, and he was on his way to visit Agasa, and more importantly, Ai and the Detective Boys. Each had received a call from Ai the previous evening, saying that she and the professor had some things for them.

"I think you'll like it," was all the explanation that she'd given.

Shinichi raised a small hand to the doorbell and rang.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end.

"It's me, Conan," he replied.

The door buzzed and the lock opened up to admit the diminutive detective. He walked through the front door, and was promptly intercepted by Ai. For some reason, the girl was dressed in a black suit jacket and skirt, white dress shirt, and a black tie.

"Haibara-san?" Shinichi asked, puzzled.

"Let's put it on," she said.

"Put on what?" he asked by way of reply.

"The first suit you've ever worn."

"What do you mean? I just had a suit on last year!" Shinichi was getting nervous. After all, black was _their_ color, and Ai _had_ been one of them not that long ago. Needless to say, he thought that maybe her position had begun to waver.

"Relax, Kudo-kun," Ai admonished.

She led him into a nearby coat closet. She opened it, stepped inside, and pulled the diminutive detective after her. Then she shut the door, swung a fuse box away from the wall to reveal a retinal scanner, and stuck her eye in.

Then the closet started dropping with tremendous speed…

…into the new Operation Detective lab area.

"Where are we?" asked Shinichi as he stepped out the closet-cum-elevator.

"Approximately three stories beneath Agasa's house, in KIB Headquarters," replied his friend.

Apparently this was where a row of lockers had been installed. She walked him over to the third locker from the left, adorned at eye level with a nameplate that had the Roman character "C" engraved on it. To the left was a locker labeled with an "A2" and to the right was one with a "G". The first locker said "A1", the last had an "M".

"This is your own personal locker." She opened it pragmatically.

"Not very personal," Shinichi quipped.

Ai ignored the statement. Instead she reached into the locker and pulled out a black-and-white suit similar to her own, minus the skirt. Then she put the suit into Shinichi's hand and herded him off to the dressing room.

The would-be teenager emerged a few minutes later, dressed perfectly for any sudden funerals. He had his old clothes in one hand while he used the other to adjust the knot on the tie.

"Oh, good," Ai said, "It fits. We had to guess on your size based on your neck diameter."

"What's going on? And where will I put my voice modulator?"

"This is the new uniform of the Detective Boys." She handed him a silvery contraption slightly larger than a standard credit card. "This is your new voice modulator."

She then handed him a chrome-platedwatch. "Works just like the last one,savefor a few differences."

"Like what?" he asked as he exchanged timepieces.

"Doctor Agasa has been watching a bit too much James Bond lately, and has accordingly installed an industrial-strength cutting laser and remote detonator in case you find yourself wanting to use C4. I hadthe idea for theholodisplay.It's a better watch, too. "

Indeed; for this watch was a modifiedRolex, while the last one had been asouped-upSeiko.

"But what's C4?" Shinichi asked, closing his locker.

"You really don't know?" Ai replied, eyebrow raised skeptically.

The boy shook his head.

"It's a plastic explosive that can only be ignited by an electric spark."

"You mean…" Shinichi gasped.

"Yep. We're fighting fire with fire. But this is not stuff that you just throw around. This is for dire emergencies."

Ai led him out of the locker room and into another.

"This is the tech unit. Here we have some of the most unusual devices ever invented," Ai said, gesturing at a table full of widgets and gismos. She walked up to a heavy-duty locker that someone had left openand removed a chromed device reminiscent of a pistol, which she held out to Shinichi. "SeriesIV sonic blaster. Powerful enough to knock out anenemy at fifty meters. It has a built-in distance compensator for anything closer."

Shinichi noticed that the gun had been made to fit in his small hand. Looking around, he noticed that indeed, this whole place had been made to the proportions of the average child. He took the gun and started looking for a place to put it.

"You keep the gun in your jacket pocket," Ai said, opening her jacket to demonstrate. Shinichi followed, er, suit, and discovered one of those handy pockets that suit jackets have on the inside at the left.

"And what's this other stuff in here?" he asked. He pulled the stuff out and laid it on a nearby workbench.

Ai picked up a twelve-centimeter long metal tube and pressed a switch on the side. The top extended an extra eight centimeters and had a prominent red lens. She turned it around in her hand to show Shinichi the back of the top part, adorned with six knobs and as many displays.

"This," she said instructively, "is a neuralyzer. Its sole purpose is to manage memory. There are two settings: one that causes general amnesia, another that allows for the removal of specific parts, determined the user's suggestions. The knobs, from top to bottom are for seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, and years respectively. I personally don't see the need for one, but the professor insisted. Though I must say that it does stun opponents briefly.

"This," Ai held up another device (this one looking rather like a car key) after Shinichi put the neuralyzer away, "is a taser. It will, upon being activated and coming into contact with the skin, discharge a high-voltage electrical shock. This is primarily used to stun attackers at a close range." She tapped a button on the side of the tazer. "This is the panic button. The moment you press it, it calls the police as well as our own private mercenaries."

"Since when do we have mercenaries?"

"Since last week."

"Where did Agasa get the money for all this?" Shinichi asked, incredulous.

Ai turned red for a moment. "From the Syndicate. I hacked their accounting computers from an Internet cafe' in Kobe a while ago, and had them transfer ten billion yen to several different accounts around the world. Then, every month I wire a few thousand into Agasa's account while keeping things busy in the other ones. Several of them are listed as belonging to small companies, and the money there gets invested in various stock markets."

Shinichi was surprised. "Wire fraud. You know that the Syndicate will be furious if they ever find you."

"Sure, but they'd kill me anyway. Might as well be in for the whole hog. And we don't have to worry about legal approaches; they couldn't accuse us of anything without getting uncovered."

"True, true."

Ai led her charge to yet another door.

"And here we have the Break Room."

Inside were Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. The first and last were playing an arcade game, while the middle one was doing homework. They were each dressed like 'Conan', with the exception of Ayumi, who sported a suit more like Ai's.

Ayumi was the first to look up. "Conan! You're here too! Isn't this great?"

"Yeah! These suits rock!" said Genta enthusiastically.

"This is all so much like a science-fiction story I almost can't believe it!" said Mitsuhiko, looking up from advanced long multiplication exercises.

"Now that would be interesting," said Agasa, appearing in the room from the adult entrance. "A science fiction series…hmmm…"

He strode towards the telephone as the view faded to black.

---/------------------------------/---

Yes, the prelude. I plan on writing more some fine day when my muses return from furlough. They went a bit over this time. But then, they also don't like working entirely on their own. I'm hoping for responses to help craft the next few parts; I thought that this would make an interesting comedy sort of thing if done right.

So C&C away; I await your words. And while I'm immune to flames, I don't think that my computer is; I've already needed to purchase a new monitor once this year.


End file.
